Bring Us Together
by Silenttearz03
Summary: Paul's POV on the intimate night he spent with Stephanie when she told him she was pregnant. NC17 for Adult Themes. One Shot


"Paul, we need to talk about something"

Usually that isn't the best way that a conversation between us starts. I watched her sway over to me, her red nightgown only coming to mid-thigh, her perky pink nipples are visible through the material. I would usually pounce her but I could tell by the serious expression on her face, was not one of seduction and all the sexual tension needed to be put on hold. So I patted the couch for her to sit down. She sat down crossing her legs which did nothing but push her nighty further up her thighs. The bulge in my pants were completely evident but I had covered it with a pillow, not wanting my erection to intimidate or distract her. I could feel the heat coming from in between her legs when I put my hand on her leg which led me to believe she didn't have panties on. She began talking and I tried so hard to concentrate on her words but my mind had wandered off, as I watched her swing her leg slowly, nothing but dirty thoughts going in and out of my head. How I wanted to kiss her softly to quiet her down and push the silk nighty up her perfectly smooth stomach bunching it around her waist. Then begin running her soft pink clit through my fingers so I could get it throbbing, thats what usually turns her on. I snapped out of my daydream at the very end of her speech and heard what would change my life forever... "Honey, we're gonna have a baby".

After the my erection and any sexual thoughts I were having were completely washed away, as I watched her put her hand over her stomach slowly, a soft look on her face, waiting an answer. I saw her expression change a few times which I didn't understand until I realized that I hadn't given her an answer. I picked her up and swung her around, much like I did in the storyline 3 years ago, one I will never forget, where the words in the ring, seemed so real yet it was just for tv. She kissed my lips softly and down to my neck saying that she wanted to be touched, that she needed to be touched. So I lifted her up and carried her upstairs to the bedroom, my bulge which had came back when her light kisses began touching my skin was pressing lightly against her ass, hearing her moan lightly from it. As I laid her down quickly trying to dispose of my pants I watched her instantly spread her legs with her glowing smile on her face. Though at that moment I wanted to pound in and out of her letting her scream and pant out my name, I decided that now it was the best time to go slow cause I could tell that is what she wanted. She pulled her nighty over her head, her pink nipples hard and her juices glistening and slowly dripping down her legs onto the bed. By then the precum had already been slipping down my legs, though I didn't notice until she slid her finger up my thigh and licked it.

As I moved over her I could feel her breathe on my neck, her breathing becoming heavier as our lips moved closer together, something she always did when she was anticipated. A slow smirk creeped on my face, the one I know that drives her crazy, a devious one, which led her to believe that I was going to do something naughty and she was right. I decided to tease her, running my fingers up and down her slit slowly as I nibbled on her ear as she moan and jerked up. I licked down her cheek as two of my fingers pushed there way inside her. Feeling her bottom half arch off the bed, I slid my hand underneath her cupping her ass as she threw her head back moaning more. I licked down her neck sucking on it as I saw a small mark beginning to form. I gripped her ass a bit hard as she began pleading and moaning for me to do more so I slid my fingers out of her slowly as I lined myself up with her. The cum was already piled up near the tip of my cock but I ignored the need to let go sliding into her, feeling her walls tighten around me which made me groan deeply. I kept moving in more until our hips connected, rocking against her slowly as her nails began clawing against my back, hearing her whimper . I could feel her clit began to throb as her legs quivered. She called out that her release would be happeneing soon as I took her legs lifting them up to my shoulders, rocking my hips a bit harder as both hands moved up to rub her hardened nipples. She cried out loudly, not caring who heard her as she came hard, feeling it rush over my tip and down our legs made me release hard myself as my hips bucked against her.

We repeated the same things over about 2 or 3 times, before she collapsed, feeling my legs beginning to give out, I rolled off of her to the side, not wanting to hurt her or the baby. I looked over, her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. I covered her up and kissed her forehead slipping a hand over her stomach, then falling asleep with her. 


End file.
